Enemies (Payday 2)
This is the list of Enemies that the players will face in PAYDAY 2. Security Guard The Security Guard is the weakest enemy in game, armed with either a Chimano 88 pistol or a Compact-5 submachine gun and a side handled baton for melee. Most guards wear white uniforms, but at certain locations – usually government-related – they wear black suits with a flashlight and sunglasses. Since PAYDAY: The Heist, the security guard has been given a significant overhaul. When you are not detected, you can kill a guard with one melee strike or one shot from any weapon. The guard generally patrols a semi-random route, and often pauses at busy or important areas. When a security camera is destroyed, the nearest guard may respond and investigate it. (If not killed quickly after spotting the broken camera, the guard will raise the alarm.) If a guard spots a player, he will yell at him to stop, pause for about 5 seconds, move slowly to the player, and attempt to cuff him, immobilizing the player. If he is successful, he will then raise the alarm. This behavior can be exploited by crafty players as they can potentially lead a lone guard into a more concealed location before taking him down, provided they do not shoot or move once the guard tells the player to stop. When a guard decides to raise an alarm, the guard will stop, draw his weapon, and call an operator using his earpiece. If the guard is killed at any point before the call is finished, then no alarm will be raised. It is best to terminate a guard before he draws his weapon however, as he may fire his weapon and alert the entire area. If a guard is killed during the stealth portion of a heist, then a player will have 12.5 seconds to answer his pager once it activates. Answering the pager takes another 10 seconds. The team as a whole may answer up to four pagers during a heist; the security center will not believe a player answering a fifth pager and will raise the alarm anyway. (These mechanics differ from earlier versions of the game, where only players with the Smooth Talker skill could successfully answer pagers after the second one.) Dominating a guard during the stealth portion of a heist (by pressing the shout key) also requires a pager response. The operator will raise the alarm if: * Players answer more than four pagers * Players cancel interaction with a pager * The operator does not receive a pager response A guard will raise an alarm shortly after detecting any of the following: * Unsuppressed gunfire * A player, though a guard will only raise an alarm if he is alerted and subsequently loses sight of that player. * Dead body * Any type of bag. Bags that are spawned on set (Thermal Drills on Bank Heist) or through an event (cage parts) will only cause a detection if they were picked up and dropped by a player. * Dominated guard * Cable tied or panicking civilian * Broken camera * Drills, however Thermal Drills waiting to be set up won't cause suspicion. * The noise of a running saw * Broken windows/skylights * Being affected by ECM Feedback * A device that is currently in the process of being hacked (e.g. ''the voting machines in Election Day Day 2 and the office computers on Big Bank). Certain devices will still cause a guard to raise an alarm after it has been successfully hacked (''e.g. ''the server computer on Big Bank). * An open alarm box on Day 2 of Firestarter. * Certain open doors (''e.g., the lab door of Big Oil Day 2) * A cry of pain from a nearby guard who was killed by a player who does not have Shinobi Aced. If the player intends to intimidate a guard, they must have the Dominator skill and also must be in close to mid-range. Domination no longer works the same way in stealth as it does in an assault. Instead, pressing the shout key once will cause the guard to get down onto his knees and cuff himself. The player must then answer his pager (This removes domination's usefulness during stealth as the pager will count towards the maximum quota of four pagers answered. The player has 12.5 seconds to answer the pager as before). Players may either use them as a hostage in case a fellow member is in custody or convert them to their side if they have the Joker skill. Joker cannot be used during stealth (as of Update #24). If the player really wants to guarantee a guard hostage, it is advisable to intimidate the guard with the host instead. If a player attempts to intimidate a guard and the guard does not back down, the guard can approach the player and handcuff him. The player must then take a full minute to remove their handcuffs unless assisted by a crew member. They can also handcuff a player within 1 or 2 seconds if a guard happens to be alerted within 1 meter of the player. The guard who has successfully cuffed a player will raise an alarm shortly afterwards. To counter a failed intimidation, the player can shoot or melee the guard to damage his health then attempt to intimidate him again. However, during this process, the guard may fire his weapon, which will alert any guards or civilians who are in range of the sound. There are quite a few variations of the standard security guard: *The most common type seems to be the white-shirted GenSec security guards that dots various maps and heists. These guards comes in two types, a Caucasian-Hispanic one that carries a Chimano 88 handgun and an African American one that wields a Compact-5. *In the Armored Transport DLC heists, guards also spawn with the transports. They have the same behavior and same weaponry, but wear red Gensec uniforms. They also appear in GO Bank, either as default spawns or sent in by Hillary, a GenSec dispatch, as part of the level's random events. *A third relatively uncommon variant wears a black suit and sunglasses, reminiscent of Secret Service or similar government operatives. These appear in Day 2 of Big Oil, Day 2 of Firestarter, Day 3 of Framing Frame, and Train. Metropolitan Police Also known as the police officer or street cop, the police uses either the Chimano 88 pistol, Bronco .44 revolver (As of Patch 13), Reinfeld shotgun, or Compact-5 submachine gun. They tend to arrive at the heist location about 20 to 30 seconds after an alarm is raised, and are the first responders. The street cop may wear a Kevlar vest for slightly more endurance (which occurs more frequently on higher difficulty levels), and those with shotguns can be identified by their dark blue coats. On lower difficulty levels, street cops appear throughout the first assault wave, but are rarely present afterwards. On Overkill difficulty, they do not appear at all aside from the one or two pairs who arrive in police cars on certain heists; the Hostage Rescue Team usually arrives first, 10–20 seconds after the alarm is triggered. Note that in heists like the Jewelry Store, Mallcrasher, Ukrainian Job and GO Bank, these guys can occasionally spawn outside of the main objective. One or two of them will be a normal uniform cop, while the other one will be a Kevlar vest cop. Two of the warehouse guards on Day 2 of Election Day (assuming the correct van was tagged or the entire database was retrieved on Day 1) will be Metropolitan Police as well. They function just like the guards when they see a criminal. Only difference is that when they're killed, no pagers will need to be answered. Rarely, elite Metropolitan Police agents may appear during assault waves on higher difficulties. These officers have low health, but are always armed with the Bronco .44 revolver; they should be considered high priority targets as they can deal a lot of damage very quickly. SWAT Team The SWAT team is comprised of two variants, the normal Blue SWAT and the tougher Yellow SWAT. The Blue SWAT are armed with a Compact-5 or Reinfeld 880, they will start to appear just prior to the start of the first assault wave and tend to remain the most common enemy throughout the heist on normal difficulty (Risk Level 0). On higher levels they disappear earlier on. The Blue SWAT represent the first real challenge to the heisters as they employ the use of more advanced tactics such as taking cover and giving suppressing fire. They can use smoke grenades or flashbangs to cover their advance. The Yellow SWAT carry the CAR-4 rifle in addition to the same gear as the Blue SWAT, but have considerably more health and durability than their counterparts. Yellow SWAT tend to appear as either a unique enemy alongside the Blue SWAT or as the replacement of the Blue SWAT on hard difficulty (Risk level I). On Overkill they don't spawn, but they can rappel down from helicopters in a few heists. On Overkill, they will spawn as 2 man teams along with the Taser to back them up during assaults and in between. If more than 1 taser spawns on overkill then they will sometimes split from the taser and join up with other 2 man teams and move together while the tasers will join up with each other. They also output the same damage as FBI units on Overkill so make sure you kill them first before anything else. FBI: Hostage Rescue Unit Hostage Rescue Units typically appear in between assault waves to attempt to rescue any hostages in the area. Conveniently, HRU agents makes highly juicy targets for intimidation because of their moderately low health. There are three distinct subtypes of the Hostage Rescue Unit: The least dangerous of the three are armed with the Compact-5 and Chimano 88 pistol and has the same damage output, but less health than a Blue SWAT. They can be recognized easily due to their blue vest and cap. They disappear later on during easy heists while not making an appearance at all on Overkill and above. They are also the rarest of the three. The second type of Rescue Units are armed with Compact-5's and have the same health as a Blue SWAT. They deal significantly more damage than the first variant and will also deploy alongside special units on higher difficulties. That, coupled with their tendency to swarm in large groups makes them especially dangerous and should be taken out quickly and carefully. The third type is an African American variant in a white shirt wielding the CAR-4 Rifle, beware of this variant because they deal insanely high damage. The HRU maintain a similar appearance to their counterparts in the original PAYDAY. They appear in between assault waves and attempt to move in and rescue hostages. Unlike SWAT units, HRUs and MFRs, they inflict more damage, making them more threatening in groups. *Unlike the first game, the FBI in PAYDAY 2 have a far greater presence in game during the later stages because of the game taking place in Washington D.C. bringing in heavier units that surpass standard SWAT units. FBI Agent.png|Bain's description: All agents have to have a first field day, and these guys have bad enough luck to have to spend it with you. Don't group these guys together with regular cops though, because these guys are specialist. FBI Agent (2).PNG|Bain's description: These guys have seen some action - they're prepared, even though they aren't part of assault teams. They're just veterans and you aren't the first criminal they've shot to death. FBI: Heavy Response Unit Armed with CAR-4 Assault Rifle and the Reinfeld 880, the FBI HRU are far deadlier than the standard SWAT units. They only appear either in special circumstances on lower difficulties or as the standard enemy on very hard difficulty (partially mixed MFR's) and above. They can be recognized by the dark green and black uniform, compared to the SWAT's dark blue. HRUs armed with Reinfelds wear distinctive goggle-like attachments on the top of their helmets, and shell racks on their armour. In certain heists it is possible for a FBI HRU to deploy tear gas into a building's ventilation system. Once they have done this, visible green clouds of gas will appear, standing in that area will rapidly damage the player. It is possible to quickly run through the cloud, but the player will take significant amounts of damage, so the gas blocks off the area for practical purposes. This can be prevented on any Bank Heist by listening for Bain's verbal warning that they are landing by helicopter on the roof, and killing the HRUs that land before they deploy the gas into a ventilation shaft. Special Ops: Maximum Force Responder The second most powerful non-special police unit. They not only carry heavier weapons but also have completely bulletproof armor plating covering their frontal body, protecting them from small arms fire taken on all parts of their body except for the head and neck. They are notable for being far more aggressive and harder to kill than any other non-special Police Unit; they will often ignore moving to cover and push aggressively towards the players. Their heavy armour can catch unaware players by surprise. These units will only spawn on Very Hard and Overkill, mixed with the significantly less dangerous HRU units, or spawn in pre-scripted circumstances that will come with a verbal warning from Bain. Due to their tactic of pushing forward quickly and the relative difficulty of suppressing them, it is advised to move around the stage if possible to avoid too many of them crowding into a small area. It is a good strategy to aim at their head with a powerful single shot weapon, such as a M308, Bronco .44, or Deagle. It may take several head shots, but the increased power and accuracy of single shot weapons means that less ammo will be used than if a fully automatic weapon was used. It is recommended to use a scope to assist in scoring head shots, because unlike lesser units that will still receive damage from chest hits, shots against a Maximum Force Responder's torso are completely wasted. Shotguns are also highly effective against them at close range, as it appears that even partial head shots with the shotgun's spread pattern will cause full head shot damage to them. A Mastermind with the Joker skill can convince a MFR to fight against his allies, although they are the most difficult type of police in the game to intimidate. It is recommended to knock them down with a melee attack or concentrated fire before attempting to surrender the MFR to avoid repeatedly taking return fire from him during failed conversion attempts. If he is successfully converted, he becomes a powerful ally, as the majority of gunfire from his former allies will hit his bulletproof torso instead of his vulnerable head, though enough stray shots will still eventually kill him. He makes a good "meat shield" for this reason. It is also good to note that, while the MFR is considered to be the toughest non-special unit in the game, he deals less damage than the HRU. In Bank Heist, one MFR will come with the two HRUs in the helicopter and he can also deploy tear gas in the bank's ventilation system as with the HRUs. It is advised to kill the MFR first as they try to deploy gas sooner than the HRUs do, as well as having more health and protection. Sniper Rifles and shotguns equipped with Flechette shells or AP Slugs are capable of piercing the MFRs body armor and thus damaging and killing the MFR with body shots. This will take considerably more shots than if you shoot at the head, however; the damage is halved without the headshot bonus, and having to penetrate armour further reduces the damage. GenSec Elite SWAT Team The GenSec Elite SWAT unit is a new type of enemy added in the Death Wish update that only appear on the Death Wish difficulty along with the "Skulldozer". While they appear similar to the green Heavy Response Units, they pose a much more significant threat, as each Elite SWAT unit possess significantly more health, accuracy, and damage output than any other standard law enforcement unit. Additionally, they spawn at significantly higher rates and employ more aggressive tactics than other standard law enforcer units. Elites are very accurate and carry either a modified JP36 rifle with the same camo as their uniform and a unique sight (HHS), a UMP-45 or a Benelli M1014. They deploy in groups of 4, each squad consists of one member wielding the UMP45, one shotgunner with the M1014 and two with JP36 rifles. They utilize swarming tactics, assaulting the players in massive numbers and constantly rushing to overwhelm them. It is advised to immediately deal with these units as soon as possible. Their arrival can be signaled by the appearance of black GenSec SWAT vans. The new Skulldozer is truly a force to be reckoned with, as his armor plating has been vastly improved from that of standard bulldozers and his face shield becomes even harder to shoot off. Cover and/or range is highly recommended when dealing with these enemies as their KSP light machine guns are capable of dealing tremendous amounts of damage at close range. Skulldozers also tend to deploy in pairs, doubling the threat. The KSP's huge magazine and rapid-fire capability, though, are offset by the weapon's lengthy reload time, which is the perfect opportunity for heisters to pop out of cover and take him down. Skulldozers can also be taken down in two shots to the faceplate or three shots to the body from the Thanatos .50 cal rifle, making this an extremely useful weapon in Death Wish heists. Skulldozer.jpg|The GenSec Skulldozer GenSecReinbeck.png|A GenSec Elite SWAT holding his M1014 GenSecUMP.png|The UMP45 GenSec Elite GenSecJP.png|Two GenSec Elites taking aim with their JP36 rifles GenSecJP36.png|A close-up view of the GenSec JP36, showing the unique scope, camo, and solid stock Murkywater PMCs Murkywater Private Military Contractors are a new enemy introduced in Update #29 and so far, only appear in Shadow Raid. The Murkies' survivability is roughly on par with FBI Heavy Response Units, as they are easily capable of taking head shots or body shots with a standard assault rifle once alerted. They behave like heavily-armored security guards, and will attempt to sound the alarm if alerted. Unlike other non-Guard enemies, Murkywater mercenaries DO have pagers that need to be answered during the stealth phase, thus putting additional stress on unprepared players. Note that despite their high durability, just like every other unit, Murkywater PMCs are vulnerable to being killed by a single hit from any source if they are not yet alerted to a player's presence during stealth, allowing them to be silently neutralized with any suppressed handgun or melee attack no matter what the damage rating is. Murkies are armed with the same UMP45s as the GenSec Elites and the Eagle Heavy assault rifle, which allows them to easily take down players in short order, especially on higher difficulties. They also posses a distinct helmet that resembles the Alpha Force mask, a heavy armored vest with tactical rigging, and a BDU using the Norwegian Flecktarn camo pattern. Gangs They are found on select heists. Although they can be killed easily, they can inflict a large amount of damage quickly. It should be noted that, like the previous game, gangsters cannot be cuffed, and have to be killed. There are currently three different factions of gangs and an unknown Russian mobster group. While they differ in appearance, they behave and function the same. These factions are: *''Overkill MC: A biker gang who are attempting to locate and steal a Fusion Reactor prototype, they hold information the group must steal. They are also suing a Swedish Game Development studio for using their name. Unlike other gangsters, they only use the Chimano 88 Pistol. They appear in Day 1 of Big Oil. *The Cobras: A street gang who wear red clothing, making them much more noticeable. They appear on Day 2 of Rats and have a chance of appearing on Day 1 of Big Oil making a drug deal with the Overkill MC. They only use the Mark 10. *The Mendoza Cartel: A Colombian gang who wear civilian style clothing. Care should be taken to not mistake them for Civilians. They appear on Day 1 and Day 3 of Rats and Day 1 of Firestarter. They only use the Mark 10. *Russian Mobsters: An unknown Russian mob. They act as bouncers for the Nightclub dressed in jackets. They only use the Mark 10. Their voice-overs are identical to GenSec guards and they will attempt to call the police if they become alerted. However, they do not have pagers that need to be answered after they die. Prison Guard The '''Prison Guard' are a new enemy going to featuring in the upcoming DLC of Hoxton Breakout Heist. They're the one will be patrolling all around the cell of any suspecting that try to escape that including Hoxton being held one of those cell. That is your main objective that you need to freed him by aggressive or Stealth depend on the choice that you choose. Gallery Big oil 1 biker gang.png|Information on the Overkill MC Cobras.PNG|Information on the Cobras Mendozas.PNG|Information on the Mendoza Cartel Video Payday 2 - Guard Quotes|All Security Guard Quotes. Payday 2 - Law Enforcer Quotes (Part 1)|All Law Enforcer Quotes (Part 1). Payday 2 - Law Enforcer Quotes (Part 2)|All Law Enforcer Quotes (Part 2). Payday 2 - Mendoza Quotes|All Mendoza Gangster Quotes. Payday 2 - Cobra Quotes|All Cobra Gangster Quotes. Payday 2 - Russian Gangster Quotes|All Russian Mobster Quotes. Payday 2 - Pager Guy Quotes|All Pager Operator Quotes. Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Enemies (Payday 2) Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)